Mama's Secret
by MeshackDiva
Summary: Sequel to Daddy's Little Girl. Luna and Stiles returns, but they are not alone. Matthews is out for blood and will do anything to destroy Luna. Can the pack protect what they lost years ago? Will Derek be up for the challenge once he finds out the secret Luna has kept from him all these years?
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I would return to this place. After Danny's death I just wanted to run away from everything. I look over to my best friend. Stiles has matured over the years. His muscles have developed and he has a more serious look to his face. That may be because of all antics we got ourselves into. He has let his hair grow out slightly. He looks very handsome. I can't believe he hasn't gotten a girlfriend in a long time. It makes me sad that I might be the reason.

I look in the back to the two sleeping bodies. One is a teen. Her ivy skin and light brown locks compliments her fit body. She is an older teen, but me and Stiles are still her legal guardians. Her bright green eyes is what stands out. They are simple gorgeous. We picked her up along the way to one of our many stops. She has pulled her weight and made herself very useful. Next to her is a little five year old girl. The only features she got from me is her storm grey eyes. The rest belong to her father. Stiles has done an amazing job as filling in for her dad. She calls him poppy Stiles. I'm not sure where poppy came from but it fits perfectly. Only a select few know who her father is. To the government and everyone else- She doesn't exist.

The one thing the two girls have in common is the wolf gene they posses. Neither had a choice in the matter. One was born with it, the other unwillingly bitten. But both have a good handle over the animal inside. We only have a few more things to complete before we are truly safe. That's why we have returned. The prices on our heads have increased in Matthews desperation to stop us. We were no longer safe in the town we had made our home.

Stiles eases the jeep into the drive way. He puts it in park and looks at me. "Are you ready for this?" He asks quietly. I sigh, "No, but we were going to have to come back sooner or later." Stiles gives me a comforting smile. I turn to the girls, I pat the teen's leg. "Lily, We made it." She jerks awake at my touch. She blinks away the sleep and looks around. "Is this the pack" She asks. "No, this is Stiles' father's house." Lily's body seems to relax slightly. She has been so nervous to meet the pack that Isaac belongs to, That use to be mine and Stiles pack. She wants a pack, her wolf craves for one. But she is terrified of being rejected.

Stiles and Lily get out of the jeep and start to unload the back. I get out and open the back seat door. My baby girl is still fast asleep. I smile at her. I unbuckle her and shake her gently. "Selene, baby time to wake up." I encourage. Unlike Lily, Selene takes a slow time to wake. Her stormy eyes look at me through the sleepiness. I smile at her. "We're at Grandpa's house." I whisper. That wakes her up. "Grandpa?" She says excitedly. I chuckle. "Yes, now come on." She crawls into my arms and I carry her in after Stiles and Lily. John is in the Kitchen a smile stretched across his face.

"My kids have finally returned!" He exclaims. Stiles hugs him briefly. "We told you we would come back." He joked as he steps back. "Grandpa!" Selene squeals. I can hardly hold her in my arms as she tries to leap to John. He chuckles as he takes her from my arms. "Hey sweetie." He looks at her with so much love. Its like she really is his granddaughter. Lily stands off to the side awkwardly. She has meet John before but she would always escape to her room when he would come to visit. People make her nervous that she won't be able to hide her true self.

"Dad, you remember Lily." I say. John smiles as he looks at the shy teen. "Of course I do. She has cut her hair since the last I seen her." A small smile creeps onto her face at the fact he noticed. "It fits you." This makes Lily blush. Her hair use to be a wild tangled mess 24/7. Finally I convinced her to cut it shorter so It would be easier to tame. She now wears it at her shoulders with its natural waves. I can relate to getting use to taming the mass of hair. Once I left Beacon Hills I started to let my face show. Even with the scares. I let my hair down and fixed it more often. Something Stiles really enjoyed.

"Grandpa, do we get to stay here?" Selene asks. I'm still amazed at how fast she has been able to pick up on talking. Its so proper for a girl her age. I blame it on the witch that watched her while we were on missions. She was very old and set in her ways. "For as long as you want pumpkin." Selene let off and excited squeal at that reply. The sound brought a chuckle from everyone else.

* * *

Now that everything is unpacked we are all relaxing in the living room. Selene is in the floor playing with the new doll house her grandpa was so kind to get her. He also got her a new Barbie doll to accompany the on he got her last Christmas. She is absolutely thrilled and entertained fro now. I snuggle up next to Stiles as we talk about anything that crosses our minds. Lily has become more comfortable with John and talks freely with him. I observe John as we talk. He's aged in these past five years. He's let the grey creep into his hair and has added more wrinkles. But he seems happier. As if adopting this family has made him very happy.

There is a knock at the door. I jump up to get it. I can't help but race to the door, throwing it open. Standing there is a tall, slim, curly haired, blue eyed boy that fills me with joy. "Isaac!" I squeal like my daughter did early today. He chuckles and catches me as I jump into his arms. "Luna!" He breaths in my hair. He couldn't come visit often this year. Derek kept a close eye on him and Isaac didn't want to give us away.

"Unka Isaac?" A little voice questions. I laugh. The one word that sounds her age is Uncle. "Is that my little munchkin?" Isaac calls. Small footsteps echo through the house as Selene runs to Isaac. Isaac swings her into the air before holding her close. Selene squeals with such delight. Isaac heads into the house and I shut the door. He has been such a help with not only Selene's wolf but Lily's as well. I join the others in the living room. As I watch Isaac play with Selene in the floor I can't help but think back to her birth.

_The contractions were getting worse. Stiles held my hand, more off I latched onto his with a iron clad grip. "Isaac?" I asked through gritted teeth. "He is on his way. Dad is bringing him." I couldn't respond for another contraction hit me. I groaned as it eased off. The witch examines me again "You are getting closer. Soon we will be ready to deliver." I can only nod. The witch walks out of the room briefly. Stiles kisses my cheek. "You're going to be okay." He assures. I force a tired smile at him. When the witch returns she brings two people with her. Isaac and John. "It is time." She announces. I groan as another contraction takes me.  
_

_Isaac positions himself on one side of me and Stiles on the other. John becomes the witch's nurse as he help her deliver. After what seems like an eternity of pushing, screaming, and feeling like I was pushing a watermelon out of me, a shrill cry fills the air. I lay back on the pillows stacked up to keep me up right. I was so tired. "Its a girl." The witch announced proudly. A smile grew on my face as I saw the bloody, crying child she held up. Isaac seemed drawn to her instantly. He grabbed a white towel and wrapped my baby up. He stared at the child like she was a jewel to protect. His eyes shined gold as he held my baby, I could see her respond with blue eyes of her own. The two wolves recognizing one another. Only now do I realize that she stopped crying. A pack member has comforted her. And I know why his wolf seems so drawn to her, She's the Alpha's pup._

I sigh. Just thinking of that day makes me sad because her father wasn't there to witness it. That is just something I am going to have to deal with soon. Something that I'm dreading.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! If you haven't read Daddy's Little Girl, I hope you do. It'll give you some insight on the story line and the characters. Anyway I hope you enjoy and continue to read. Happy New Years!


	2. Chapter 2

I wake beside Stiles. His chest as my pillow. I look around to see we are in his old room. "Good Morning." Stiles whispers. I stretch out beside him. "Good Morning." I say through a yawn. Stiles turns to look at me. Those honey suckle eyes questioning me. "What?" I a little defensively. "Are you going to tell him?" I know who he is talking about without him even mentioning his name. Am I going to tell Derek about Selene? Stiles asked me the same question when I found out that I was pregnant, only shortly after we had left.

I sigh deeply. "I don't know Stiles. Its bad enough that I left him. He isn't going to be anymore happy that I've kept the knowledge of his daughter from him." Stiles rolls his eyes. "The sooner you tell him the better it will be for both his and Selene's sake." We've had this conversation many times before. "But the more people that know about Selene, the more likely Matthews is going to find out." I speak my biggest fear. If my father was to find out about his granddaughter, she would become his biggest target. "There isn't much he can do anymore. We've destroyed the Alpha pack, taken down all his forces, burned down almost all the headquarters. All that's left is him and what few followers he has left."

I shudder at the thought of having to face my father. "You're talking about a man that started this business from scratch. All he has to do is get ride of us then he can start again. Stiles I can't let him get his filthy hands on Selene. I just can't let that happen." Stiles pulls me in close. "I know, but Luna, The pack would be extra protection. She is the Alpha's pup. She's is the number one priority to protect." I scoot away from him so I can glare at him for making a good point. "I will tell him. Just give me a few more days." I try to make an excuse. "It's already been four days since we got here. If you don't tell him soon, the pack will be here to snoop around and that will make it worse.

Why does he always have to be right about this? I roll my eyes. "We need to get ready before the girls wake up." Stiles chuckles and shakes his head at my change of subject. He never understands why I just don't call Derek up and tell him. But its because I'm utterly terrified to be rejected from my mate again. We ready ourselves for the day quickly. Stiles and I head into the guest bedroom where Lily and Selene are sleeping. Selene is curled into Lilly's side like a little puppy. I can't help but smile at the sight. They are just like sisters.

"I'll go start breakfast." Stiles whispers in my ear. He quietly heads to the kitchen while I make my way into the wolf's den. I kiss each girl on the forehead before gently shaking them awake. "Good morning sunshines." I greet cheerfully as they both blink up at me. "Morning." Lily says sleepily. Selene seems to be still asleep as she watches me and Lily. "You two get ready and come on down for breakfast." I give each of them another kiss on the forehead before leaving them to it.

When I enter the kitchen Stiles is working on bacon. scrambled eggs are already on the table. "Oh wow. You're good." I applaud as I admire Stiles at work. He really is a great chief. He even got the coffee going. "Only the best for my girls." I giggle as he starts to put the bacon on the table. I get the loaf of bread and get four slices out. I also grab two plates. I fix a bacon, egg sandwich on each and place them in front of vacant chairs. Stiles clears his throat dramatically. "Are you forgetting something?" He asks almost childish. I giggle and play along. "Why, of course not. How could I forget the great Stiles Stilinski?" I fix him a sandwich, making my actions big and played out. I set his plate in front of the chair next to me. I fix my own plate then. "Is your dad at work?" I ask. "Yeah. He said something came up but he'll be back soon."

John knows about the supernatural world and everything that we are involved in. He doesn't know everything that me and Stiles have been up to the last few years but John knows what he needs to. The girls race down when the smell of bacon reaches their noses. They grab their seats and dig in. I pour them each a glass of orange juice. Me and Stiles have a mug of coffee. "So what are we doing today?" Lily asks after gulping down her first sandwich. She quickly makes herself another and begins to choke it down as well. How does a pack literally feed these pups? "Well I thought Selene could hang with grandpa today." Selene grinned around her mouthful of food. Stiles interjects with his own thoughts. "Me and you could go into town and pick up a few things. I could also show you around." Lily smiles at him. "That would be great." Stiles gives me a side glance. "What are you going to do?" I give him my best pouty face. "I guess I'm going to go to the pack today."

Lily stops chewing. "You're going to the pack today?" The nervousness about the pack seems to take over her. Selene looks back and forth between us. "Is that Unka Isaac's pack?" she asks sweetly. "Yes baby, Uncle Isaac's pack lives here." Selene's face scrunches up in thought. "Do we get to meet them?" She asks. Stiles look at me expectedly. I could smack that smartass look off his face. "I don't know yet, baby. That's why I'm going to visit today." Lily seems to relax. Poor thing. I wish this was easier on her.

* * *

Selene is at John's house with John. Stiles has Lily, showing her around the town. And I'm sitting outside the Hale house. Cars are parked everywhere. Its a Saturday, the whole pack must be here. Oh God, why did I come uninvited. Only Isaac Knows I'm back. Do I continue in? Or back out and leave. Why have I become so terrified of my own pack? I need to just suck it up and go in. With a deep breath I get out of the car. John let me borrow his police cruiser, the urge to turn on the sirens was difficult to fight but I managed.

The house I beautiful. Its been restored to its mansion glory. I fill odd walking up to it in only jeans and a t-shirt. My hair is only in its natural wavy flow around my shoulder. I hardly put any make-up on. Now I regret not fixing myself up a little more. I knock on the door nervously. Easy, clam. They are your pack, they will still love you.

The door opens and I'm greeted by a familiar face. "Luna?" A very pregnant Allison asks. She hasn't changed a bit except for the crater of a stomach. "Allison I breath happily." She smiles at me. She brings me into a huge hug. I try to pull away but she grabs my hand and drags me into the house. Bringing me into the living room. "Look who I found!" she announces. Everyone is silent as they stare at me. My eyes skim over everyone. Boyd and Erica in the love seat. A very young child in Erica's arms. He is simply gorgeous. Scott is perched on the arm of the couch a vacant spot beside him. Lydia cradles a cooing baby in her arms as Jackson has a protective arm around her. Peter is in his normal distant spot and Isaac has a place in the floor. Then my eyes land on Derek. His eyes are intense as they stare at me. It's like he is looking into my soul.

Oh God what do I say.

**A/N: **Next chapter is up woot! Can't believe it's already 2014! I'm going to try to get as many chapters uploaded before school starts back up because then I don't know when my next update will be. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Allison goes to spit beside Scott while Isaac rises to meet me. He takes ahold of my shaking hand. "It's alright. None of them are going to hurt you." He whispers gently in my ear. I nod. But my eyes can't seem to leave Derek's. Those pale green eyes that I've dreamed about. No we weren't that close when I left but he is my mate. "Why don't you say hi or something." Isaac whispers again.

"Hello everyone." I say with confidence. Wow where did that come from? Everyone nods. I look at the little ones in the room. "I see you've grown." Jackson is the first to smile at me as if I never left. "Luna, come meet Danny." my heart sinks at the name but I make my way over to the baby Lydia is presenting to me. Gently I pick him up. I look at the now curious child in my arms. He is simply gorgeous. He has inherited his father's blue eyes but has his mothers strawberry locks. I smile at the little pup who grins back. I look at the proud parents. "He is amazing." I whisper. The biggest grin spreads across Jackson's face. As if he wanted me to be amazed by his son. Gently I place him back in his mother's arms. "Is he a wolf?" I ask. "Yes." Lydia confirms.

I turn back to Isaac a little giddy from holding Danny. "Luna, meet Christopher." Erica chimes. I go and squat in front of the next family. The child has a gorgeous skin tone and dark locks. "How old is he?" I ask as he grins at me. "A little over a year." Erica confirms. I make a face at Christopher and he giggles with delight. "He is adorable." I confirm as he starts to jabber at me. I stand again to take in the full room. This pack has become a family. There is no more tension. No more bickering. Only love, warmth, safety, and comfort. Finally my eyes fall on Derek again.

"Can we talk?" I ask. I didn't think I even had gotten the words out until Derek stood. "Follow me." He breath as he passed me. Isaac gave me an encouraging pat on the back before I followed Derek. We walked into a room I haven't seen before. It look like an office. Derek shut the door behind us, making me jump. I swallowed thickly as I sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Derek sat behind the desk. As if we where at a meeting.

"Cozy." I muttered trying to break the tension. Derek only shrugged. "Its sound proof. So there isn't any worry on super hearing ease droppers." My mouth makes an O shape. I'm impressed. I've only come across a few of these type rooms. "What do you want to talk about?" Derek is stern and gets right to the point. I sigh. This isn't going to be easy. "I was wanting permission to stay in your territory." I didn't break eye contact as I asked my request. If it was just me and Stiles I wouldn't ask. But since I've brought two wolves its only respect to ask. "Of course. Why would you ask that?" He seems to be nervous. "Because I have two wolves in my company." That nervousness shows just a little more on his face. "Oh?" Is he asking if one of them is a male? Does he think I have moved on? I roll my eyes. "They are pups. One very young." The nerves leave him slightly. So does that mean he hasn't gotten over me? Isaac said he has never moved on. Is it true?

"You no longer hide your face." He stats out of the blue. I feel my cheeks warm as he stares at me longingly. "I didn't want to hide anymore. It was time for the world to see me." I explain. It's true I would hide behind my hood so I wouldn't be found by my father. Now I want him to see me. See what I've become. "You have new scares." He says quietly. I touch the three scares running down my left cheek. They are light but they are there loud and clear. "Yeah. I have a matching set on my stomach." The witch was able to soften the scares but she couldn't take them away completely. "Who.." He didn't finish the question. I could see anger behind his eyes. I remember he didn't see me the day of the funeral because I avoided him. He doesn't know who done this. "She's dead." Derek seems satisfied with that answer.

Silence takes over the room. Neither of us know what to say now. I look down at my locked hands. "I looked for you." My head jerks up. Derek is staring at me. His eyes holding such sadness and longing. Did I really just hear that? "What?" I say uncertain of the feeling growing in me. "I looked fro you. I followed your scent until could no longer find even a hint of where you've been. Jackson searched the Internet for any signs of you and Stiles. Lydia and Erica contacted so many people. Boyd joined the police force. He searched all records that he could, to try to find anything. Allison talked to all the hunters that her family knew. Nothing. We found nothing." Derek had risen from his chair during his confession. His breathing heavy. My heart sank. HE tried so hard to find me. "It was Stiles." Is all I can say. Derek stares at me for the longest time. Slowly he sat back down. "What?" He asked baffled. I give him a shy smile. "Stiles is the reason you couldn't find anything about us. He had this whole computer type station set up and he made sure we stayed hidden." Derek thinks for a minute then his face falls.

"You wanted to hide from us." He says as if his biggest fear was just confirmed. My heart aches. "No. We hid from Matthews. We couldn't risk any information getting to him." Derek looks at me with some hope. "You weren't hiding from the pack? from me?" I smile at him. "No. It was Matthews that we were hiding from." The relief that floods Derek's face is instant.

"So what happened to Matthews?" Derek seems to be relaxing. "For the past few years me and Stiles have been destroying his so called business. We've been very successful and Now its just Matthews and what's left of his followers." Derek stares at me. As if I grew another head. "Wow. You and Stiles really did all of that?" He breaths. I roll my eyes and smirk. "Don't doubt my team. We are kickass." Derek chuckled. "I guess so."

Another awkward silence takes ahold of the room. Its like we don't know how to make conversation anymore. The thought of Selene crashed into my skull. Oh God I still have to tell him. I glance at him nervously. He is looking down at papers on his desk. As if trying to busy himself. "Derek." I say quietly. When his eyes meet mine, I.. I can't tell him. not now. "I've missed you." I say before realizing what words came out. Derek's features soften. He gets up from his desk and briskly makes his way to me. He lifts me from my seat only to sit himself, he pulls me onto his lap. Burying his nose into the crook of my neck he inhauls deeply. "I've howled for you every night." I wrap my arms around him. Tears blur my vision. "Oh Derek." I hiccup. Derek holds me tightly. We just sit there holding each other. "Boyd's birthday is tomorrow. Everyone is going to be here. Do you and your _team _want to come?" He asks. I can't help but chuckle. "Yes. We will come."

Derek leans back to look at me. I get lost in his pale green eyes. Before I know it we are kissing. desperately kissing. As if one of us is about to disappear at any moment. Derek's hands roam up my shirt. I pull away even though I desperately don't want to. Derek blinks at me as if uncertain of what just happened. "I would love to reunite with you that way but I need to get back to Stiles and them." I explain quickly. I have never seen Derek have a pouty puppy look until now. I frown at him. "I'll be back tomorrow I promise." Derek nods slowly. I rise from his lap, he doesn't move. I sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow." I whisper as I kiss him on the cheek. Then I head out of the office.

Isaac is right there when I open the door. A worried look on his face. "How did it go?" He blurts as soon as I shut the door behind me. I smile at him. "Good." I confirm. Isaac sags in relief. But another question plays on his face. "Did you tell him?" I glare at him. "Shut up." I growl under my breath. Thank God Derek was still in the office. "We'll get to that later." I hiss. Isaac rolls his eyes at me. "You are impossible." He growls. I huff at him. "I have to get home." I grumble before walking past him.

I turn the corner and run right into Lydia. Her face in the expression of 'what are you hiding'. "Lydia." I breath. "Don't play with him. What ever you are hiding it better come out soon or I'm telling him." With that she walks off. I blink a few times before I head to the door. Oh God, what am I going to do?

**A/N: **Thank for reading! Hope everyone is having start off into the new year. See you until next chapter!FFffjsjsj


	4. Chapter 4

My stomach is in knots. Stiles, Lily, and I are on our way to Derek's house. John and bringing Selene later on. I wanted to be able to tell Derek first before he meet our daughter. We pulled up at the house. I take a deep breath. Stiles lays a hand on mine. I look at him, pleading to take me away from here with my eyes. "We are going to be right here. Nothing will happen to her." Stiles assures. Lily nods in agreement. She's just as nerves to meet the pack as I am to bring my daughter. We get out slowly and walk to the front door. Stiles' arm around my shoulders protectively, my hand entwined with Lily's. We probably look like perfect little family. Derek opens the door with a smile that quickly fades when his eyes lock onto Stiles attachment to me.

"Derek." Stiles greets. Derek meets my eyes with hurt question. I'm too nervous to try to give him relief. Then he looks away. "Come in please." He mumbles as he steps aside to open the door way to us. We all go in together. Derek following behind us. Everyone is in the living room. Boyd is smiling and playing with his son as everyone seems to be in a great mood this evening. Boyd looks up at us. "Luna! Stiles!" He greets enthusiastically. He rises to give Stiles a huge hug. I had forgotten that Stiles hasn't seen everyone yet. As he greeted and caught up with everyone, Lily went to Isaac's side. Isaac smiled at her and started introducing her to everyone. I look around for Derek and see him escape to the kitchen.

I walk into the Kitchen to find him. preparing some food, that's already good to go. "Derek, I need to talk to you." I say quietly. He doesn't even glance up. "Derek." I say a little sternly. He stops and meets my eyes with a cold gaze. "Last night when you had me to stop. It was because of Stiles wasn't it." He said lowly. My eyes widen. "No. Stiles had nothing to do with that." I say astonished. Is he really jealous of Stiles? My own mate doesn't trust me. That hurts a little. Derek glowered. "How bout we enjoy the party then discuss your relationship with Stiles later." Derek snaps. I roll my eyes. "Derek I really need to talk to you." I try to get across the importance of us talking. Derek only growls slightly. "Go away Luna. Now." He commands as if I'm one of his betas. I could feel the steam rising off of me as my temper flared. But then Boyd's laugh flittered into the kitchen making me remember why I was here. "Fine." I say through gritted teeth. I turn on my heels and head back to the living room.

Stiles is playing with baby Danny with a huge smile on his face. Chatter booms in the room. Isaac is off to the side with Lily. They are talking and very close. I can see the way Isaac is looking at her. With such... love. Oh God no. She's too young for a mate. I causally make my way over to the two. "Isaac, can I speak with you for a second." I whisper. Lily frowns but doesn't protest knowing I'm a ticking time bomb right now. Isaac follows me out to the hall, close to Derek's office. 'What do you think you are doing?" I hiss under my breath. Isaac gets a uncertain look on his face. "What are you talking about?" He says just as low. I glare at him. "Lily is not ready for a mate." I bite out. Realization dawns on Isaac's face, then a storm takes over. "You do not get to decide when I can clam my mate." He growls but keeps his voice low. "Isaac she is too young for this." I snap. a soft glow starts to show in his eyes. "Its just like you and Derek." He snaps back. "And look where that got me at that age." I snarled. "I am not going to send her away to raise a bastard child by herself." His voice is louder then a whisper and it cuts into me like daggers.

Isaac realizes what he said but its too late. Someone else has already heard. He is standing at there at the end of the hall, staring right at me. Isaac turns to see the ease dropper. "Derek." He breaths. Then he turns wide blue eyes on me. "Luna, I'm so sorry." He apologizes but tis too late. This is not how I wanted Derek to find out. Derek turns slowly and starts to walk away. "Derek wait!" Derek ducks into the living room. I follow right behind him. He's pacing the floor, the pack starting to pay attention that their alpha is in distress. "Derek." I say softly. Stiles stands but I give him a look to tell him to stay. Derek turns blood red eyes on me. "What is he talking about? What does he know that I don't? have you kept in touch with him this whole time?" He asks. I glance at Isaac who is in the doorway behind me. I meet Derek's eyes, "Yes." I say softly. Derek looks lost, like a hurt puppy. "You, You contacted Isaac all this time and you never thought to contact me? I'm your mate! I should be the first person you contact! Not some beta!" He growls. I could see his fangs poking out from his lips. His claws trying to extend. "Isaac didn't send me away. Isaac didn't reject me!" I snap. That seems to bring Derek's temper down a tad. "What bastard child was he talking about." Derek's voice is soft. I look at him with some fear.

Right then the front door opens. We all listen to the footsteps as they come closer then enter the room. I turn to see John with Selene in his arms. Her wide stormy eyes looking around at all the new faces. "Mama." She says softly. I walk over to john and take my daughter in my arms. I turn back to Derek. All traces of a wolf has left his features. Now he only stares at the little girl in my arms. Isaac comes to stand behind me, while Stiles places himself at my side. Lily and John join our little group, unsure of how the alpha will react to his daughter. "You couldn't find anything about us because Stiles kept us hidden. We didn't want anyone to find us because of this little girl right here. If Matthews was to find out she existed he wouldn't stop until he got ahold of her." I look around at all the faces in the room then stop at Derek's. "Everyone I would like you to meet Laura Selene Hale." Gasps fill the room but the alpha doesn't make a sound, he doesn't move.

Selene looks at her father. She doesn't know this man as her father, she knows him as something else. "Mama its Alpha." She whispers loudly. Derek's eyes ease from me to our daughter. His eyes flash red as hers flash electric blue. "I named her after my mother and your sister." I say softly. Derek still hasn't moved. Its worrying me. "Derek say something." I beg. He doesn't take his eyes off Selene but he speaks, "You never thought that you should tell me that I have a daughter? Never though that I should know about this?" He asks. He sounds so broken. "Derek can we go to your office. Please." I look over to Stiles who nods. "Selene, how bout I introduce you to some friends." Stiles says sweetly. Selene looks at him and smiles a toothy grin "Okay poppy."

Derek growls at the name Selene calls stiles. Only causing Selene to look at him and shy away. I glare at him. "Derek. Office, now." I bite out. I lead the way to the office and shut the door lightly when he enters. I turn towards him to be surprised that he's right there. less then 2 feet from me. "I have a daughter!?" he growls eyes going crimson.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek's cheeks puffs as he takes deep breaths to try to control his temper. "Yes you have a daughter." I say bluntly. Derek growls at me. "Why did you never try and contact me?! You kept Isaac informed. But you never thought to tell me, her father, that she even existed!?" He snarled. I wasn't about to make his temper worse by telling him that Isaac has actually meet Selene several times before. I take a calming breath. it won't help if I lose my temper. "I was doing what I thought was best." I say. Derek's makes a disgusted sound and runs a clawed hand through his hair. "what's best?! So keeping me in the dark, staying away from me for five years, not letting me be there for you is what's best?!" He exclaims. His canines visible and slurring the last bit of his speech. I swallow a little nervous. "Derek, please calm down." I try to coax.

He watches me for a second before slowing his breathing. The red fades out of his eyes slowly. Soon the man in front of me looks like a man and not an enraged werewolf. A man that looks defeated. "How did this happen? We only had sex once." He asks me. As if I have all the answers in the world. I sigh. "Derek you're an Alpha. You are meant to breed. That one time, it was all we needed to have a baby." Derek thinks on this. "But why didn't you tell me?" I take a deep breath before answering. "Derek I didn't find out that I was caring Selene until after I left. But I was too scared to tell you. I still thought you where done with me. Then we got involved with taking Matthews down. Once she was born I couldn't risk her life by telling you over the phone or trying to come back. It was to dangerous for Selene. But Derek now its too dangerous for her to be anywhere else." I pause and step closer. "Derek, Selene needs safety of a pack, of her pack. She needs an alpha, she needs her father." A tear rolls down my face. "I need her father." I whisper.

"I can't do this without you much longer Derek. You are my mate. No one has taken your place. I need you just as much as Selene does. I can't let Matthews get ahold of her. But I can't let her not know you any longer." I'm sobbing by the time I finish. I've never felt so lonely until I could be around Derek again. Now I'm lonely without him in the same room and its only been two days. Derek closes the space between us and wraps me in his arms. "I'm here for you. I will always be here for you." He whispers. I cling to him as more tears race down my face. Derek buries his nose in the crock of my neck and that's all it takes for the atmosphere to change. I'm pushed against the wall as he inhales deeply. "First thing we need to take care off is your scent." He growls oh so sexily.

"What about my scent?" My mouth is suddenly dry and my tears have stopped for now. "You smell like Stiles when you should be smelling like me." his voice is husky and makes me shiver. "But Derek, there are pups and pack members here. And a party going on." I say a little breathlessly as Derek's lips start to trace my neck. "I want them to smell me on you." He growls, and it goes straight to my groin. "Derek." I beg but I don't know if I'm begging him to stop or for more. One of Derek's hands trails down my chest, lingering over the curve of my breast. Once he finds the hem, he slips his hand up my shirt. His warm hand touching the skin of my stomach. My body tingles in anticipation as he creeps up my torso. My fingers find their way into his hair and latch on. Derek's lips haven't left my neck yet and I can already think of better uses for them.

A soft knock has us pulling apart and fixing ourselves. Derek opens the door to find Stiles with Selene. My face blushes as I know my daughter will be able to smell the arousal in the air, even though she won't know what it is yet. Just as I thought her little nose crinkles as she takes in a breath of air. "Mama something smells funny." She announces. Derek chuckles uncomfortably. "Come her baby." I say as I hold my arms out. She comes to me without any hesitation. I bring her close to Derek. "Selene this is someone very special." I start to explain. Selene looks between me and Derek. "He's Alpha." She say confidently. I smile at her. "Yes he is the alpha but he is also your father." Its hard telling a five year old that the man in front of her is her biological father. Selene looks at Derek who seems so nervous. "This is papa?" She asks me. Her eyes full of hope. I never realized she's been so anxious to meet the man I always told her about. "Yes baby, this is papa."

Selene turns her eyes back on Derek. For a few minutes nothing happens. Then a smile breaks across Selene's face and a squeal emits from her small lungs. "Papa!" She exclaims and throws herself out of my arms. Thank God for werewolf reflexes because I don't think Derek would have caught her without them. She wraps her arms around Derek's neck and buries her face in the crook of his shoulder. Derek's envelops her in a huge hug. A tear rolls down my face as I look at my family finally together.

**A/N: **Here it is! the next chapter! Well I hope you are enjoying the story and continue to read!


	6. Chapter 6

A lot has changed in a week. Selene, Lily, and I have moved in with Derek. Stiles stayed with his dad but is with us as often as possible. Derek and the pack got to work and made Selene a gorgeous room. Which she has fallen in love with. Lily tried to stay in a guest room but it was impossible to keep her and Isaac apart so they now share a room. Derek and I share the master room. Stiles is a good snuggle buddy and helped me sleep over the past years but with Derek I have never felt so safe and content.

I'm curled in the blankets as I sleep in for once. I don't even open my eyes as the door to my room opens and closes. I listen to the footsteps as the get closer and closer. They stop on my side of the bed. "Selene is at John's and everyone else is out and about today." Derek whispers in my ear. Shivers run up and down my body. A smile spreads on my face. "And what are you implying?" I say coly. Derek chuckles and nibbles at my earlobe. "How bout I show you." He says seductively. I finally open my eyes and roll over to look at him. His eyes are crimson red as he looks at me. Why does that turn me on so much? Without a second thought our lips are crashing together and hands exploring one another. We never got to truly know each other our first time together and this time doesn't seem like we will neither. We are both desperate to be connected once more. To be the closest two people can be. With panted breaths and precise movements we reach our climaxes together.

Derek lays beside me as we catch our breath. I roll over to lay my head on his bare chest. He takes in a deep breath of air. "That's much better." He says contently. I lift my head to see a smile on his face. "What is?" I ask curious. Derek's now pale green eyes land on me. "You smell like me." I blush. I smell like him not only because we were just in deep physical contact but because he injected his 'scent' inside of me. Which brings me to another point that makes my eyes go wide. Derek's face falls. "What's wrong?" He asks concerned. "Derek, we didn't use a condom." I say. Derek only gives me a blank look. I roll my eyes. "What part of you are meant to breed do you not understand? I could be pregnant again!" I say like he should already know this. When the realization hits him his eyes widen. But then a grins stretches across his face. "I always wanted a big family." the way he says it, with such love, puts a matching smile on my face.

"Fine, but I don't want to have a different last name as you anymore." I say bluntly. I really do want to be able to truly share the Hale name. I didn't think it was possible but Derek's grin only widens. "Perfect!" he exclaims. I can only chuckle. Derek jumps out of bed unexpectedly and goes to rummage in his drawers. I lay there and use this time to admire his ass. Damn how could anyone have a great ass like that? When Derek turns to head back to me there is something in his hand. He lays back down in his spot and I snuggle into his side. He opens his hand to reveal a ring. It is black banded with a full white crystal moon at its center. A detailed howling black diamond would takes up only a small potion of the moon. The ring is simply gorgeous, it takes my breath away. "It was my mother's. It was one of the few things that survived the fire. I couldn't think of a better person to wear it. Luna Matthews will you marry me?" I stare up at Derek. He has never used my real last name before. And when he said Matthews his voice was full of love not hate. Something that means so much to me. "Yes." I breath a little giddy. Derek smiles and slides the ring onto my left hand. A perfect fit.

"I love you." He whispers as he wraps me in his arms. "I love you too."

* * *

Derek and I toke care of changing my last name quickly. There was no big wedding just a simple signing of papers and exchange of vowels and rings. Lydia hated the idea but after I told her she could doll me up for it she finally accepted it. Selene seemed to be really happy to see me and Derek so happy together. The after party was a get together at the house with the whole crew. A week has passed since then and everything is still going so smoothly.

I'm watching T.V. with Selene when an ungodly smell enters the room. The stench makes my stomach curl and send me racing to the bathroom. I hover over the toilet as I unload all the contents off my stomach. Selene stands in the doorway. "Mama, what's wrong." She asks worriedly. "Can you go get papa for me baby." I say before another round of uneasiness has me reeling again. Selene takes off down the hall. With in second hands are pulling my hair out of my face and rubbing my back gently. "Luna, are you okay?" Derek's soothing voice asks. When I think all of the contents off my stomach are gone I ease onto the cool floor with my back against Derek. "I'm fine there was just a God awful smell that made my stomach churn."

"A smell?" Derek asks as he sniffs the air. "There is only the smell of burnt popcorn that is strong enough for you to smell." As soon as he identified the source of the smell I groaned. "Isaac!" I accuse. Even though he isn't in the room he could probably hear me. "What?" Derek asks. I sigh. "Let's get a pregnancy test first before I say what's causing me to upchuck at the smell of burnt popcorn."

Derek runs to town to buy a couple of tests while I stay in the bathroom. Selene comes back in to check on me. "Mama did papa make it all better?" She asks. I give her a weak smile. "Yeah baby. But you go tell Uncle Isaac not to burn his popcorn anymore." Selene gets a determined look on her face as she hurries out of the room to go fuss on Isaac. When Derek returns he is a little giddy. He hands me three pregnancy tests and leaves me too it.

I call him back in when I'm done. Three tests lay on the sink, now we just have to wait. When its time to check I'm not surprised when I'm greeted by three plus signs. "So what does that mean?" Derek asks unsure. I swear he can be worse then a pup sometimes. "It means that I'm caring a pup again."

**A/N: **Next chapter! Wahoo! Thanks for reading. I hope to get the next chapter up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Selene plays in the waiting room floor with Isaac and Lily. Derek keeps fidgeting beside me. I take his hand and give him a reassuring smile. Erica and Boyd busy themselves with Christopher while Lydia ricks a sleeping Danny. Jackson and Stiles are down in the lunch room, supposedly getting us some snacks. But its been a little while since they've left. Chris paces the room while Melissa stays calms and sits beside me. We all wait for the doctor to arrive to tell us all the good news.

"Guys." A low whisper makes us all look up to see Scott standing in the doorway. The look of pride and joy radiating from his features. A bundle of blankets in his arms. We all jump up and ease our way to him. I pick Selene up so she can see. Scott shows off a gorgeous baby boy with dark locks and chubby cheeks. Selene leans in to try to get a better look at the baby. Her eyes flash blue as she looks at him. "Everyone meet Luke." Scott says in an almost whisper. Chris and Melissa push throw the crowding pack as they finally get a good look at their grandson. "He's perfect." Melissa breaths. A proud smile on her face. Chris grins at the pup. "How's Allison?" He asks not taking his eyes off his grandson. Scott glances back down the hall. "She's resting." He looks back at all of us. "I have to take him back now." Scott walks down the hall grinning at his son all the way.

We all move back to our seats. Selene doesn't go back into the floor though she stays in my lap. Her stormy eyes gaze up at me. "Is that what we are getting mama?" she asks sweetly. I grin down at her, but Derek answers for me. "That or a little girl." He puts his arm around the back of my seat and watches our little girl ponder over his words. "I want a boy." She determines with a little nod. Then she's back in the floor dragging Isaac and Lily down with her. I place a hand on my flat tummy. "I just want a healthy one." I whisper. Derek kisses me on the cheek and places his free hand over mine. "Me too."

* * *

It's been a month since little Luke was born. He is the cutest thing ever. Selene has taken a particular interest in him. Today we are getting the pack together for dinner. Selene is full of excitement because baby Luke is coming over. Derek and Isaac have prepared hamburgers while lily and I do everything else. "Mama, when is my Luke going to get here?" Selene asks. She started calling him _hers _right after we left the hospital. "In a few minutes. How 'bout you go get some toys for you and Christopher to play with." I say trying to distract her. She nods and hurries up to her room.

I sigh. Lily chuckles. "She has never been this excited to see someone." Lily stats. Which has me thinking. I look at her with confusion on my face. "You're right. She hasn't even been this anxious to see me." Lily stops what she is doing and I can see the gears in her head start to turn. "You don't think?" We both know what she means and me stomach flutters. "Derek!" I call just as him and Isaac enter the room caring lord knows how many hamburgers. "Yes?" He sets the burgers down and takes a look at me and Lily. "What's wrong?" He asks worriedly. "How young can a werewolf mate?" The confusion on Derek's face has me rolling my eyes.

"Come on wolf man, how young?" Derek glances at Isaac who only shrugs. Then he meets my gaze. "Well, they can mate when ever they find their true mate. It doesn't always have to be later in life. There are some cases where pups have found there mates but those are rare." Derek shrugs. "What happens in those cases?" I ask worried. Selene is too young to go through a mating process. "Well at a young age the just claim them as there's that's pretty much it. They won't understand the full 'mating' process until later in life." I breathe out a sigh of relief. Derek frowns at me. "Why?" I give him a shy grin. "I think our baby girl has found her mate." The protective father look that comes over Derek instantly. I almost want to laugh because I have never seen him look so cute. "Who?" He growls. There is a knock at the door. "My Luke!" Selene squeals from the living room. I just look wave in the direction of her voice. "That answer your question?" I say with a chuckle.

Derek rolls his eyes. "That boy will never be allowed alone with my little girl." I can't help but laugh at his broody statement. "Oh Derek, wait until she becomes a teenager." I chuckle. Sadly I don't think the sour wolf found that to funny.

Everyone comes with smiles on their faces. The last to show is Stiles, with a grim look on his face. He gives me one look and gestures to the hall. I follow him without a word to Derek's office. I shut the door behind us quietly. "What's wrong Stiles?" I say as I look into his panicked honey suckle eyes. "I lost him." He says with a wheeze. My heart stops. "Who did you lose." Even though I already know the answer. "Matthews. I lost him. I can't find him anywhere." Stiles seems so defeated. My hand goes to my growing baby bump. "It's okay. It's okay." I say panickly. My babies, my family, my pack. How am I suppose to protect them when we've lost track of Matthews. What am I going to due.

**A/N: **Things are about to get a little interesting I guess to say. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

I put baby Danny down for a nap beside an already sleeping Luke. "Can me and Christopher go out and play Mama?" Selene asks, tugging at my pant leg. I glance down at her. "Yes baby, Go get Lily first." Selene grins and takes off to the family room with Christopher waddling right behind her. I sigh and take a seat on the bed that the babies are snoozing on. My belly showing very loudly that I'm carrying a pup. Even though I've stayed home all day, I'm exhausted. Me and Lily have babysitting duty while the pack are out working or running errands.

I run my hand over my belly. A boy. That's what I'm having. Another little boy to add to the pack. I smile softly as I feel him stir. Will he look just like Derek? Or will he have more of my features. Will he be as stubborn as his father, I wonder. Oh Lord help us all if I have another head strong child like Selene. Those two will never get along if they are that much alike. What names will I call him? Selene has a family name. I can't name my child after my father. That's more of a sick curse. Hmmm. A plan for my boy's name starts to form in my head. I just have to run it over Derek first.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. Peter stands there. I smile at the oldest Hale. "Peter, where have you been?" I ask as I slowly rise to my feet. He only grins at me. "Oh you know here, there. Just taking a mini vacation." He looks me over when I stand between him and the babies. He may be family but he has been gone for months and something seems off about him. "My nephew knows how to make babies doesn't he." I chuckle trying to keep everything cool between us. Damn, wish I still carried my knife. Kids make it difficult to have a weapon 24/7. "Who is the new pup?" He asks. His eyes try to find the sleeping pups behind me. "Scott's and Allison's son." I start toward him trying to usher him out of the room. He seems to go willingly but I catch the glance he throws back at the pups. And I don't like the look in his eyes.

A scream stops me in my tracks. I'm frozen not knowing what to do. Go back and stay with the babies or go to my own pup in distress. I hear the back door being thrown open and feet running across the floor. Lily turns the corner at a blinding pace. Selene and Christopher in her arms. She skids to a stop in front of me. "Lily what's wrong." I say reaching for a crying Selene. "It's Meme." Selene sons into my shoulder. I hold her close as I try to calm her. Lily nods as she catches her breath and rocks Christopher. "You need to go see." Lily whispers. A tear rolls down her cheek. Oh no. "Watch the pups. Don't let anyone in the room until I come back." I instruct. I pry Selene off of me as Lily moves Christopher to one hip. She takes Selene and heads to the guest room.

"Peter, you come with me." I say. Peter only nods. I head straight to Derek's office. I'm not going out there without my knife. Top draw, under useless papers, I find my first baby. She is still sleek and beautiful. Her blue veins pulsing at my touch. She missed me. I glance up, catching Peter watching me closely. He quickly looks away when I bring my blade into sight. He swallows nervously as he fidgets in my stare even though he's not looking at me. Damn right he better be scared. I walk past him and head to the back door. It is still wide open letting a slight breeze drift through the house.

I walk out of the house. The back yard looks perfectly normal. "Peter, do you smell anything?" I ask. I hear him sniff the air. "Nothing good." He says grimly. He makes his way down the stairs and I follow. He sniffs the air as he makes a beeline to the tree line. I try to keep up but I can't stay right behind him. Finally he stops and stares down at something in the bushes. His whole body tenses. I speed my lagging pace up. I join his side. Acid pushes its way up my throat as I look down at the sight before me. Meme, the witch that helped hide us for years. Meme, the woman that babysat and cared for my little girl when I was away. Meme, the person that taught me and Stiles about magic. Meme, the lifeless mangled body before me. Her wrinkled skin is cut and bruised. Her clothes shredded. Bone sticks out of her leg that lays in a way that makes my stomach twist. Her hair in grey tangles that she would never lifeless eyes stare up at me with a milky film. The worst is that this was not recently done. The blood that covers her body is dry and flaky. She was placed here... placed here for us to find.

I turn my back and hurl. Peter helps keep me steady as I empty my stomach of all its contents. Shaky sobs bubble out of my chest as I recover from vomiting. I fumble for my phone as tears blur my vision. When I finally get the damn thing out of my pocket I dial Derek. Within the third ring he answers the phone. "Yes Darling." He says sweetly. "Get home now." I sob. "What's wrong." He says, his tone dead serious. "Just get here." I hang up and quickly dial another number. Stiles is faster to answer the phone. "Luna." He addresses, ready to move. He knows I only call when something wrong. "It's Meme. Hurry." I sob. The line goes dead telling me that he is already on his way.

Derek gets to the house first. He races to my side taking me from Peter. I drop my knife in a way that it plunges into the ground. Now that Derek's here I don't have to worry about protecting myself to much. I cling to him as I continue to sob. My emotions are so much worse with these stupid hormones. Stiles is there within the next minute. I point to the bushes as soon as he enters the yard. Derek hasn't even tried to go look yet. Stiles makes his way cautiously to the bushes. When his eyes land on the horrible scene he stiffens. I watch him as he takes deep breaths. He no longer suffers from panic attacks. He learned to control it, plus Meme gave him a potion that helped take it away. But he still has to keep himself calm or the panic will set in and fog his brain. He finally turns to me. Tears shining in his eyes. He doesn't say a word as he walks towards me. I unlatch myself from Derek and re-latch myself to Stiles.

Derek makes his way over to the tree line. He studies the body for a few minutes. Then turns to me and Stiles. "What does this mean?" He asks. Even though he already knows the answer. I swallow thickly and hug Stiles even closer.

"It means Matthews has found us."

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! hope you are enjoying the story. The next chapter should be up soon. Again thank you so much for following and favoriteing or even just reading. It means a lot. I hope you continue to enjoy and read. Bye Bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Derek, Stiles and I sit in his office. "I don't understand how he could have done this to Meme." I mumble. Stiles shrugs as Derek watches us from behind his desk. "The way you all described Meme is that she was powerful and cunning." Derek stats. I nod. "She hid us for years, Why is it after we left that this happened to her? I just don't understand." A crease forms in between Stiles eyebrows as he zones out. This is his deep in thought look. "Stiles, what are you thinking." I ask pulling him out of his daze. He looks at me with uneasiness. "She has been dead for a while. Luna, someone had to plant the body there." One person pops into my head.

"Peter."

Derek gave me a bewildered look. "Why would Peter do something like this?" He seems defensive of his uncle. I set him in a stern gaze. "Derek, he disappeared for months. He called it a mini vacation. Where has he been? Who has he been talking to? When he came back he showed too much interest in the pups. Way to much interest, especially with Luke." Derek only shook his head. "That's normal for a pack mate to show interest in new pups." Is he really defending Peter? "Derek, don't you find it ironic that Peter showed up when the body of Meme did?" Stiles says softly. Derek only looks like he is in deep thought.

He meets both our eyes before speaking. "I know Peter has had his bad moments. But he has been here for the pack. He has guarded the pups with his life. He wouldn't hurt any of his pack mates. It's not Peter." Derek hid the emotion from his face, but I let the anger show on mine. "Excuse me?" I snap. Derek sighed. Like he's not looking forward to this fight. "You weren't here those years that Peter showed he cared. That he wanted to fill this house with life again. That he wanted to protect his pack. You just... you weren't here to see that." Anger flooded my veins. Stiles clears his throat taking my attention off of the thought of beating Derek over the head. "Derek, I think you should trust us on this. Luna is very good at sniffing out the spies and workers of Matthews."

Derek growled. "Are you saying Peter is working for Matthews?" He snapped. Stiles kept his features calm, his gaze cool. Our work of taking Matthews down is starting to show. Keeping a cool head is one of the skills it takes to confront an enemy. Right now that enemy is being protected by an Alpha. "I'm not saying that he is. All I'm saying is that you should listen to Luna." Derek looked at me when my name was mentioned. "You were good at snooping out Matthews spies because that was where you use to work. This pack is not your family business. This is a pack and if we turn on one another we are only going to fall apart." No longer can I keep my anger in. I'm up on my feet.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?! You think I want this pack to fall apart?!" I screech at him. "This is my pack too, Derek!" Derek's gaze hardens. "I know this is your pack. Which just means that they aren't your enemy." Derek growls. "Why don't you trust me when it comes to this stuff, Derek? Is it because my father is Matthews?! Is that it?" I'm looming over his desk. Daring him to do something. "That's not it!" Derek snarls. But I can see it in his eyes. The distrust. I remember Stiles telling me about how Derek didn't trust Allison at first just because Kate was her aunt. He is doing the same to me. I take a step back. I'm so pissed I could cry.

"Stiles call the pack. Tell them they need to pack and move here for a few days. Give them the warning about Peter but don't alarm them." I glance back at Stiles who nods. He rises gracefully from his chair and leaves the room. Being sure to shut the door behind him. When I turn back to Derek he has me in a red gaze.

"What the hell?! You have no right to give orders! I am the ALPHA and Peter is not a threat!" Derek is on his feet, claws digging into his desk. "I have every right. I am the pack mom. I will do what's best for my pack." I say coolly. Derek growls in frustration. "Peter is not a threat!" I sigh. "He has been before. You know when he killed Laura, your sister. He doesn't give a shit about his pack, he is just doing what is best for himself." Derek's claws sunk a little deeper into the wood. "And you hunted wolves for a living now you are living with a pack. Am I not suppose to trust you because of that? Your father has a pretty track record too!" He snarled. All the anger seeped out of me as the truth finally set it.

"That's really why you don't trust me. It's because my blood is tainted. Because my DNA is stained by the monster that is my father. Because I have blood on my hands from my past. That's why you don't trust me." Tears threaten to spill, I quickly blink them away. "Derek, you will never trust me then. Because I can't change my past. I can't change my parentage." With that I turn on my heels and walk out of the room. Once out in the hall my shoulders slump as defeat sets in. My mate will never trust me with the protecting the pack. A tear rolls down my face.

"Mama why are you crying?" Selene's little voice brings me out of my sinking feeling. "Mama's just sad baby." Selene looks so much like Derek. But those storm gray eyes hold something else that Derek's pale greens don't. But I can't figure out what that is yet. "You want ice cream? Ice cream makes everyone feel better." I smile at my little girl. "Yes, let's get some ice cream."

* * *

I lay in bed alone. The pack came with no question. Stiles explained everything to them in Derek's office so Peter wouldn't over hear. Selene was very excited about Luke spending the night. Everyone was in their rooms either asleep or close to it. Only I lay awake alone in a big room. When the door opened and shut quietly I knew my bed partner had finally showed up. I waited silently as Derek got ready for bed. When he finally crawled in beside me.

He kissed my cheek lightly before laying an arm over my belly and pulling me close. "Baby, things went too far earlier." He whispers. "I trust you completely. Sometimes I just don't trust myself with decisions. You are my one and only love. I would never not trust you. I'm sorry I said the things I did. I love you Luna Hale." I turn with some difficulty. But I am successful when I am facing my mate. "I'm sorry for the things I said too. I love you so much sour wolf." Derek cracked a smile at his nickname. He places a soft and loving kiss on my lips before cuddling up with me.

**A/N:** Here ya go! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Its been days and nothing has happened. No attacks, no more bodies showing up, just nothing. It seems to really be bothering Stiles. Matthews doesn't wait around unless that's what he wants. Which means he has a plan. That scares me. Everyone was loafing around. They don't mind being cooped up with each other, thank God.

"Mama I don't want to be inside anymore." Selene informs me bluntly. "Baby it's not safe outside." I try to explain for the fifth time. Selene only huffs dramatically and stomps up to her room. "Hey, me and a few more are going to run get groceries." Derek says softly. I nod. I need to sit down, I'm way too tired to be standing right now. He kisses me on the cheek and heads out. I don't even look up to see who goes with him. I take a seat in the kitchen. By the time everyone filters out I am almost dozing in my chair.

"Mama." I open my eyes to see Selene standing in her oh so strong pouting possession. "Yes baby?" Even though I already know what's coming next. "Can I pretty pretty pretty _please _go outside?" Her gray eyes look up at me with such hope. Her lip pushed out to give her the perfect sad puppy look. My heart tightens. How in the hell am I suppose to punish this child when I can't even say no to that face. "Take an adult with you." I say finally. That puppy face turns into one of joy in seconds. "Oh thank you Mama!" She squeals as she runs up to hug me. I kiss the top of her head and chuckle. Then she is off. I sit back in my chair and sigh. We've had it with that one Derek, I think to myself.

A few minutes later Allison walks in with Luke. "Hey Luna." She says softly. I smile at her. "Hey, how's little man?" I say a little more cheerfully. "Good. He's been eating and wanting more food." I laugh lightly. "Oh a baby werewolf's appetite is never ending." Allison nods in agreement as she rocks Luke when he stirs. "They are just like their fathers." I can't help but give a whole hearted laugh at that statement. Trying to feed Derek is like trying to feed a hundred head of cattle. Lily walks into the room with baby Danny in her arms. "We aren't that hard to feed." She says sarcastically. Me and Allison only give her a chuckle. "Oh Lily you wait until you have a pup to feed." Allison jokes. Lily's face fall as she looks at me nervously. "I don't plan on having kids for a while." I grin at her. "I know baby, we are just messing with you." That eases her back into her happy mood.

"Did Christopher go out with Selene?" Lily asks. "I don't know. Did you ask Erica?" Lily and Allison both look at me. "Everyone went to town. Leaving us three with the kids and Peter." My body tenses. "Selene is alone with Peter." I almost choke on air at the thought. Understanding fear forms on Lily's face. Just then Christopher comes running in as fast as his chubby little legs will carry him. "Lunny! Lunny!" He cried as he jumped in my arms. "Easy. I got you baby. Shhh. Shhh." I whispered to calm the shaking child in my arms. "Where's Selene?" I ask not even trying to pull him from me. "Unka Peter gots her." He confirmed my fear.

My eyes meet with Lily's. "Allison do you still have a spare bow here?" I ask. Allison nods with a thin line forming on her lips. "You and Lily take the kids to a safe room. Allison don't let anything happen to them." I instruct calmly. I give Lily a signal we use to us. She nods understanding perfectly. Having a _bad _werewolf in ear shot makes it difficult to speak everything. Lily coaxes Christopher from my arms and leads him up the stairs with Allison following suite. I take a deep breath, trying to control my heart rate. I make my way to Derek's office where I dug my knife out of its draw and grabbed a pistol as well. I checked the barrel to be sure its full with wolfsbane bullets. Yep. I tuck it in the back of my pants. somewhat hiding it from view. I pat my belly. "Let's go get your sister back." I whisper.

Lily meets me outside the office. A strong stern look on her face. She has been in many battles with me and Stiles but this one is a rescue mission not a normal mission for us. Putting us both on edge. We walk out into the back yard side by side. Shoulders set and bodies held strong. We are ready to do anything to get my baby back. Peter stands at the edge of the forest a squirming Selene in his arms. "Mama!" She screech's. Peter slaps a hand over her mouth and slams her head against his chest. I can see the pain in my baby girl's eyes. I want to run rip the bastard's head off!

"Let her go." Lily growls for me. Her claws extend as her fangs peek through her lips. Eyes glowing bright. Peter chuckles. "You know you were right along about me. You really are good at sniffing out your father's workers." My eyes narrow. "Why would you turn on your own family?" I snap. But then again he has done this once before. Peter frowns at that comment but quickly regains his _calm _smirk. "Its not something that I think to much on. I just need to make sure Derek finally gets the hint that I am the one that should be in charge." Selene lets out a muffled squeal and tries to fight her way out with little clawed hands. Peter doesn't even flinch when she draws blood. Peter's eyes become a soft glowing blue. The fear that he may end my daughter makes my heart clench.

"Peter. Please don't. That's your niece in your arms. Please just let her go. Let my baby go." I beg. Peter stares at me for the longest time. His expression one of sadness. He sets Selene down slowly and whispers something in her ear. As soon as his arms open up Selene takes off with inhuman speed. She's half way across the yard when someone darts out from the tree line and snatches her up. A blade placed against her throat and an arm around her chest pinning her arms to her sides. This man wears a heartless smile along with his black clothing. Pale blue eyes cold as ice as they meet my gaze with a unnaturally terrifying stare. My heart stops. My whole demeanor changes from a strong woman to one that is in utter terror. One word escapes my pale lips.

"Matthews."

**A/N: **Next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
